


What About The Beach?

by little_but_mighty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Fluff, Help, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Irondad, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Sleepy Peter Parker, Spider-son, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart, heat wave, i still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_but_mighty/pseuds/little_but_mighty
Summary: The Avengers can't decide on what to do for fun when a massive heatwave hits their home. Peter suggests the beach. And that's what they do. Lots of fluff. And lots of Irondad and Spiderson.The summary is really bad but I promise the story is better.





	What About The Beach?

**Author's Note:**

> So me and my family went to Maine recently (beautiful state by the way) and we were at the beach basically the whole time and that's where I got the idea to write this. I know I'm not the only person to ever write a beach fic but I still really wanted to. Enjoy!

Peter walked out of the doors of school and began searching for the black Audi that picked him up every Friday. It was finally the weekend, and every weekend, he stayed with Mr. Stark and the other Avengers at the Compound. He was so excited. He loved spending time with them. This weekend though, he wished that the Compound had a swimming pool. There had been a heat wave all week, and the weekend wasn't supposed to be any cooler.

Peter found where Happy was parked and climbed into the backseat of the car. "Hey, Happy," he greeted the man.

"Hi, Peter. How was school?" That was weird. Usually Happy just said 'hey kid' and then he didn't talk to him the whole ride. The heat must be getting to him.

"Uh, it was okay, " Peter replied. "I aced my physics test." 

"Have you ever failed a physics test?"

"No."

"Not surprised. You're a smart kid."

That made Peter smile. "Thanks Happy. Other than that, school wasn't great. The heat has been awful."

"Yeah, the weather guy said that it was gonna be over ninety degrees all weekend."

"That's great," Peter said sarcastically. He could already tell his weekend was going to be ruined by the weather. He sat back in his seat as he and Happy traveled the rest of the way in silence.

...

Happy dropped Peter off at the Compound and the two parted ways. Peter walked into the building and was hit with a blast of cool air. It wasn't long before Friday sparked to life.

"Hello, Peter," The A.I. said. "It is eighty-seven degrees outside and the air conditioning is on full blast. Boss said to turn it down if you were too cold. Are you too cold?"

"No, Fri. It's perfect. Thank you."

"No problem, Peter."

"Where's Mr. Stark?"

"Boss is currently in his lab. Would you like me to alert him of your arrival?"

"Uh, no it's okay. I'll just go down there myself." Peter put his bags down and walked downstairs to the lab. He entered the combination to the lab door and opened it to find Tony blasting AC/DC while working on a suit.

"Mr. Stark?" Peter shouted.

Tony turned his head around. "Oh hey, kid," he turned the music down. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Yeah, cause you had the music blasting for the whole world to hear."

"And that's the way it should be." Peter chuckled. "So how was school?"

"Hot, sticky, and tiring," he sighed.

"Yeah, this weather has not been fun. How hot did they say it was gonna be this weekend?"

"Over ninety degrees."

"Jesus Christ. I'm glad we have good air-conditioning."

"Yeah, me too. So what're you working on?"

"Actually I've been making some upgrades to your, what do you call it, your Iron Spider suit? Yeah, that one. Wanna help me?" Peter perked up and nodded. He loved working with Tony in the lab. They spent the rest of their afternoon working on upgrades until Steve came down at about five to tell them dinner was ready.

"Tony, it's time to eat. Oh hi Peter. When did you get here?" The captain asked.

"A few hours ago. Sorry, I was working down here all afternoon."

"That's perfectly fine. It is time to eat now, though. You guys hungry?"

"Yeah, I'm starving," Peter answered.

"Yeah, I could eat, Cap," Tony added. "We'll be up in a second."

"Alright, well hurry up before it gets cold. I made barbeque chicken and Bucky made salad."

"Sounds good, spangles," Tony said. Steve smirked before turning and walking back upstairs. Peter and Tony finished their last few details on the suit then decided to go up for dinner. Peter didn't realize it before, but he was really hungry.

...

Dinner was delicious, as it always was when Steve cooked. Once everyone had cleaned off their plates, the team discussed what their Saturday plans were.

"Guys, it's just too hot to do anything," Clint said.

"Yeah, I vote we just stay here and lounge in the air conditioned building," Scott agreed.

"No, come on you guys. It's Saturday, let's find something fun to do!" Thor enthusiastically input.

"Since it's so hot, how about we go to a water park?" Natasha suggested.

"I don't like water parks. A lot of those waterslides have tight enclosed spaces," Bruce said.

"Ok than how about water rafting?" Steve suggested.

"I've never really been big fan of that," Wanda said.

"Well there's gotta be something we can do," Tony told the team.

"Like what?" Bucky asked. Then everyone started talking at once.

"I like water rafting-"

"Why can't we just go to the water park-"

It's too hot to even stand-"

Why can't we just agree on one thing-" Then Peter made everyone go silent.

"What about the beach?" The whole team turned to look at him. 

Tony smiled at him. "Kid, you're a genius!" He slung an arm around Peter's shoulder. "Guys, the beach is perfect. We have the ocean to cool ourselves off, there'll be enough space for all of us if we get there early, and we don't have to schedule anything."

"I'm down with the beach," Clint complied and everyone else agreed. They all cleaned up the dinner table and went to pack their things for their day at the beach tomorrow.

...

It was seven in the morning, and Peter was sound asleep in his bed at the Compound. He got a little cold, as a result of the air conditioning being on full blast all night, and had his blankets draped up to his shoulders. He felt his mattress dip down and then a hand brushed the hair out of his face.

"Peter," he heard Tony's voice whisper.

"Mmm..." Peter moaned.

"Peter, it's time to wake up," Tony rubbed his hand up and down his shoulder. "Come on, bud. We're going to the beach today, remember?" Peter yawned as he nodded and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He sat up in bed and opened his eyes to find Tony already in his swimsuit, a t-shirt, and a pair of sandals. And on top of that, there was a pair of sunglasses resting on the top of his head.

"You're already dressed?" Peter asked him.

"Yeah, kiddo we all are except you and Wanda. We figured you young ones would want to sleep in a little bit longer. But it's seven now and by the time we get there it's gonna be nine with all the traffic. So, hurry up and get ready." Peter did as he was told and once Tony left the room, he started getting ready for his day at the beach with the Avengers.

...

Tony was right. It was nine o'clock when they arrived at the beach. The team found a spot that could fit all of them and started setting up camp. They all helped to spread out the beach blanket and then they each set up their own chairs. Peter was so hot, he immediately ran straight for the ocean. "I'll be in the water!" He called to the others.

"Ah, ah, ah, not so fast," Tony reached out his arm and caught Peter before he could take off. "You need sunscreen."

"Mr. Stark-"

"Your aunt said you burn like you just climbed into an oven. Sunscreen. Now." He tossed the bottle at Peter, who took it unwillingly. He rubbed the stuff all over his arms, legs, and chest. But there was one spot he couldn't quite reach. But he was too embarrassed to ask in front of the others. He pulled Tony aside.

"Uh, Mr. Stark? Could you maybe uh..." he motioned toward his back.

"You need help putting some on your back?" Peter nodded. "Alright. Turn around, squirt." Tony rubbed the sunscreen all over Peter's back. He made sure he covered every last inch. He didn't want his kid to burn. "Did you do your face?" And then Peter realized he didn't. He shook his head no. "Okay, look at me." Tony rubbed it all along Peter's face until no more white could be seen. He had just finished rubbing in Peter's nose when he told him he was all set.

"Can I go in the water now?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, go ahead kid." Tony said as he sat down in his chair and took out a book.

"Wanna come with me?" Peter asked, hoping Mr. Stark would say yes.

"Uh, not right now, kid. I'm just gonna sit and relax for a little while." He turned his attention back to his book. Peter really hoped that Tony said yes, but he was alright with it. Besides, there were plenty of other Avengers to ask. So he went over to the others and asked them. He ended up getting Scott, Clint, Wanda, and Steve to go with him. They began to walk towards the big, beautiful ocean. Peter turned around and glanced one last look at Tony, who had his eyes glued to his book. _I'll get him to come in eventually._ He thought to himself.

Peter looked ahead and saw Scott and Clint already waist deep in the water, tossing around a football they'd brought. Wanda was lying on her back, floating. Steve came over to Peter. "So, Peter. What do you usually do at the beach?"

"Well, usually Ned and I toss around a ball like Clint and Scott are doing, or we body surf, or we-"

"Body surf?" Steve questioned.

"Yeah, it's like way easier than regular surfing. You basically just wait for the right wave, turn your back toward it, and then ride with it as soon as it's about to crash. Here, I'll show you." Peter demonstrated body surfing for Steve, who looked very interested. He found the perfect wave, turned his back to it, and rode it, just as it crashed, all the way to the shoreline.

He made his way back to Steve with his hair and body soaked. "It's fun," he exclaimed. "You try."

"Alright," Steve said. He waited for the right wave, turned his back toward it, and rode it just like Peter did. "That was really fun, kid," Steve admitted.

"Yeah, Ned and I always have a good time just letting the waves take us." Peter frowned a bit before continuing. "I kinda wish Mr. Stark would come in."

"Don't worry, Peter. He will. We just got here. Give it some time," Steve assured him. The two spent the rest of their time in the water body surfing. Until about eleven, when Peter felt his stomach growl.

"Hey, Cap, do you know what time it is?"

"Not sure but it's probably around lunchtime. You getting hungry?"

"Yeah, a little bit."

"Me, too. Let's go back up and see what the others are doing."

Steve and Peter, along with Scott, Clint, and Wanda, all traveled back up to the beach blanket where the other heroes were relaxing and soaking up the sun. Peter walked over to Tony, who was still sitting in his chair reading his book. Peter crouched down so he was eye level with Tony. Tony closed his book. "Hey, kid, it's a little passed lunchtime. Are you hungry?" He asked and he ran his fingers through Peter's still wet hair.

"Yeah that's why we all got out of the water," Peter told him.

"Alright, let's all have some lunch," Tony called out to the others. He passed out everyone's food - everyone got sandwiches - from the cooler. Peter sat in his chair next to Tony and ate his sandwich with delight. His metabolism made him more hungry than everyone else, so he was finished before them. Once everyone else finished, Peter wanted to go in the water again and asked if anyone wanted to go with him. This time, he got Bucky, Natasha, Thor, and Steve again. But Tony still opted to stay dry and continued to read his book. Peter frowned, he really thought Tony would want to come this time. But he had an idea. He caught up with the others, who were already in the water, and asked them for a favor.

...

Tony was about two hundred pages into his book when he heard someone screaming his name. He closed his book and saw Bruce running towards him. He looked scared. "Tony! Tony, we can't find Peter."

Tony's eyes went wide. He quickly stood and started towards the ocean with Bruce. "What! You can't _find_ him?! How the hell did you lose him?!" He yelled.

"I don't know. He was right next to us and then we turned around and he was gone."

"Oh my God. Peter!" Tony called as he ran towards where the others were in the water. "Peter! Can you hear me, kid! Where are you?!" He didn't even acknowledge the others. When he couldn't find Peter anywhere above the water, he dove right into the waves. He swam and looked all around him, frantically searching for his kid. When he found nothing, he came back up. He took a breath of air and pushed his hair back stressfully.

"Guys, I can't find him!" He turned around. And there was Peter, Standing right in front of him. "Peter!" he wrapped his arms around the boy and held him close. "Where the hell were you?" 

"I was hiding behind Thor," Peter laughed.

_"The whole time?!"_ Tony shouted.

"Yeah. I wanted you to come in the water. And I finally got you in!"

Tony stared at him. "God, you're such a little shit. C'mere." He pulled Peter into him again and held his head to his chest. When they broke their hug, and Tony stopped worrying, they all played different beach games and Tony and Peter body surfed together.

...

It was about three when they got out of the ocean. They sat in their chairs and decided to relax for the next couple of hours. Tony took out his book again and Peter put his head back and let the sun dry him off. He rested his eyes and listened to the sound of the ocean waves crashing.

Tony put his book down for a minute and looked over at Peter, who fell asleep in his chair. Tony stood up quietly, careful not to wake the boy, and covered his face and body with a towel so he wouldn't burn. All that could be seen were Peter's brown curls sticking out from the top of the towel. Tony smiled at him. He rested a hand on his hair and kissed his forehead. "Sleep tight, Underoos," he whispered. He sat back down in his chair and saw Steve smiling at him. He rolled his eyes and turned back to his book.

...

At five, the Avengers decided it was time to go home. Peter was still sleeping, and Tony didn't have the heart to wake him up. He took the towel Peter had as a blanket and wrapped it around his torso. Then he lifted Peter up by his armpits and balanced him on his hip. His arms were under Peter's butt as he carried him. Peter stirred a little but didn't wake.

"Mis'er St'rk," he mumbled.

"Shh, Peter, you can stay asleep. We're going back home now, okay?" Tony kissed his temple.

"M'kay..." Peter rested his head back on Tony's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his neck. The rest of the team carried all their stuff to the car while Tony carried Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's probably not that good, but I still hope you enjoyed it anyway. And I just want to say thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments on my last fic. It was my first one so I was really stressing out about it. And I honestly was not expecting that many people to read it. I know it doesn't seem like a lot, but it does to me. You are all so sweet! Thank you so much for all the support :)


End file.
